Jane Austen Charades
by Sunfreckle
Summary: A bunch of riddles / charades about characters from Jane Austen novels written by my sister and me. Every charade describes a character, the game is to guess who. Thought some other Janeites might enjoy it. :) Put in Pride & Predjudice because there is no "Austen" category.


**Jane Austen Character Charades**

  
XXX

I'm praised for my good sense.  
Have great care for civilities.  
I never act to give offence.  
And have unmoving sensibilities.  
I have been said to mix,  
In a matter of patrimony.  
But despite my sense and breeding,  
Think high of man, nor matrimony.

sacuL ettolrahC

XXX

I rarely go from home  
I never leave my town  
When snow or rain is falling  
I always fret and frown  
I'm loving and I'm gentle  
And in charity make amends  
For the possessive hate I harbour  
For parting with one's friends

esuohdooW rM

XXX

My morals irreproachable  
My kindness knows no bounds  
My forgiveness inescapable  
I came from impoverished grounds  
I was badly treated,  
By they who good as me could never be  
But they were badly beaten  
While perfect happiness rewarded me.

ecirP ynnaF

XXX

If gossip is my butter  
Good friends must be my bread  
I know of every courtship  
I cannot be mislead  
I do not know decorum  
And quiet I'll never be  
But there really isn't anyone  
As charitable as me

sgninneJ srM

XXX

I see the good in people  
And hardly anything else  
Nothing was as long expected  
As my wedding bells  
I am both sweet and pretty  
And still all do surmise  
That however deserved the compliment  
It must take me by surprise

tenneB enaJ

XXX

Come marvel at my carriage  
Come marvel at my horse  
All my friends are damn good men  
And very rich of course!

eprohT nhoJ

XXX

I was never truly handsome  
But my manners are very much so  
All must see my good breeding  
In my manners where ever I go  
I would like to marry  
But this is not easily done  
For though I never want comfort  
I am not the eldest son

mailliwztiF lenoloC

XXX

I am mistress of a house  
To my father must attend  
And I miss therein my mother  
Who would have been a constant friend  
As daughter and as sister  
Kind and sensible I'd be  
But at last my sadness lifted  
As a lady I'll be free

yenliT ronilE

XXX

Me and my husband are example  
Of matrimonial delight  
My manners always pleasing  
And my judgement always right  
As I raise my little children  
Their talents will be nursed  
To grow as clever as my second niece  
And full of sweetness like the first

renidraG srM

XXX

No one knows how much I suffer  
For I never do complain  
I give great care and great advice  
But I get treated with disdain  
My nerves are such a trial  
And they'll only keep away  
When my sweet girls are praised  
Or there's a wedding on the way

tenneB srM

XXX

My husband is a clever man  
His words are always worth repeating  
I must dress well and be quite fine  
Whomever I am meeting

nellA srM

XXX

I'm always there to listen  
Yet always hold my tongue  
I am calm and capable  
When others are high strung  
I'm called in times of crisis  
I'm called in times of glee  
And who first knows the post has come?  
It is always me

lliH

XXX

I am such a fortunate creature  
All girls want what I've got  
Hideous bonnet I know  
But I might as well buy it as not

tenneB aidyL

XXX

I demand obedience  
Great men do not show lenience  
Fortune is the goal  
Employment is the thing  
My wishes were not followed  
And that gave quite a sting

yenliT lareneG

XXX

Constant study and natural talent  
Recommends me in every walk of life  
My great position and pleasing manners  
Should make every girl want to be my wife

snilloC rM

XXX

I speak, I sing, I play  
Stay proper every day  
No one's favourite I ever seem to be  
Still I dare you to find real fault with me  
Yes all my sisters I must abide  
And be by comparison mortified

tenneB yraM

XXX

I never meant to be silly or rash  
I never did care for grandeur or cash  
I was so ill informed in my youth  
I thought everyone spoke the truth  
But almost all of my distress  
You must truly believe  
Was caused by malice in others  
Not by my being naïve

dnalrooM enirehtaC

XXX

I lost my sister twice  
Once by marriage, once by death  
A strong mind my only vice  
I too must suffer sickly breath  
I loved my sister's son  
Like the son I never had  
But when all was said and done  
For me it simply ended bad

llihcruhC srM 

XXX 

I'll love a lady completely,  
With body, mind and heart  
but when faced with consequences  
away from her I start  
Who am I?

ybhguolliW

XXX

You are my dearest friend,  
The sweetest creature of all,  
and when your handsome brother is here,  
you can expect my call  
In the Upper Rooms you'll find me  
'though of course I'll not dance at all.

eprohT allebasI

XXX

I live to give others counsel  
I'm quite content with my fame  
And if they mention my name  
They'll be sure to be treated well

enirehtaC ydaL

XXX

Were it not for my 12000 pounds  
I would oft be neglected  
I find myself quite happy with the count  
And all my speeches are to be respected

htrowhsuR rM

XXX

As a married wife, you know  
I would gladly help you, dear  
My husband's très important  
Has such a wonderful career  
Myself I am _so_ musical  
couldn't live without a song  
My sister is coming with her carriage  
I swear they won't be long

sgnikwaH atsuguA / notlE srM

XXX

I know I am a gentleman  
Quite chivalrous am I  
Though the trade was in my past  
These days have long gone by  
It's true my sense is not so strong,  
but I make up for it with courtly ways  
I hope to marry my daughters well  
And live happily all my days

sacuL mailliW riS

XXX

Myself, I am a lucky man  
However I am beset,  
Quite one of the handsomest men  
You're likely to have met  
To revenge myself in marriage and,  
Improve my pocket book was my plight  
but one gentlemen of my acquaintance,  
gave me quite a fright.  
Now I have caught another girl  
We went to Gretna Green  
I don't love her and she's a silly girl  
My goals accomplished, my future unforeseen.

mahkciW egroeG

XXX

I am truly accomplished,  
need no help at St. James' Court  
Quite proud of my connections  
but my brother mixes with less elated sorts.  
I had high hopes for my marriage  
Now I shall have to improvise,  
For I have been cast aside  
For a lady with fine eyes.

yelgniB eniloraC

XXX

Some might call me resentful,  
'Though it's never quite unjust.  
I care deeply for my friends,  
Once they have earned my trust.  
I am a lenient master,  
And in spoiling my sister see no dangers,  
But sadly I have not that happy knack  
Of conversing easily with strangers.

ycraD rM

XXX

I am oft called amiable  
In the French sense of the word  
My position is quite enviable  
But sometimes I do grow bored  
Of one think I will never tire  
One lady's company saves me from boredom  
But I hurt her and turned her into a liar  
And I was forced to ask her pardon

llihcruhC knarF

XXX

The follies around me are my primary amusement,  
I enjoy keeping my family in a state of suspense,  
But in my office they may not follow,  
For my library is my refuge of sense

tenneB rM

XXX

I might be quite short and dark  
They forget it when I speak  
My attentions always reach their mark  
Despite all my qualities, my morals are quite weak

drofwarC yrneH

XXX

I was never for court  
Born to be of great houses mistress  
I would only mix with the accomplished sort  
But a short drive brings me distress  
And I stay in my Park  
Only go out buried in my shawls  
And on life never leave my mark  
Never tasting the pleasure of any balls

hgruoB eD ennA

XXX

My true love and admiration,  
Are so strong that they forth must burst.  
But one brother 's as good as the other,  
If in the familial rights he is first.

eleetS ycuL

XXX

My marriage is so happy  
My husband is so droll  
I am blessed in life and love  
And am the happiest mother of all!

remlaP ettolrahC

XXX

I singled out a friend  
And thought her just like me  
But she proved more thoughtless  
Than I could ever be  
She meant to make me laugh  
By what she led to write  
But I had not foreseen  
And I was mortified

retsroF teirraH .srM (efiw s'retsroF .loC)

XXX

My sister is my dearest  
My fortune I make for her  
and to see her happy  
my own comfort I will defer  
Alas I was born poor  
But if poor men ought to be:  
Capable, strong and clever  
The model of them is me

eceirP mailliW tnanetueiL (rehtorb s'ynnaF

XXX

Many were my trials in life  
Yet my character never shaken  
My gravity came from that strife  
But my feelings were never taken  
And so the tide did turn  
And fortune me did bless  
I became the living proof  
Of a second attachment's success

nodnarB loC

XXX

How unlike my kin I am  
How oft I was alone  
And when I once was by them led  
How long did I atone  
I did find those who value me  
Among a different class  
For my constancy in love  
My sense of duty did surpass

toillE ennA

XXX

They say that I am proud  
But shyness is my sin  
A dear friend broke my heart  
But I am loved by kin  
I am now kept quite safe  
But not kept in a cage  
I dare say I'll do well  
I've got over the most trying age

ycraD anaigroeG

XXX

The war did take my health  
And death my sister dear  
My fortune is not great  
And my costs in life are dear  
But mistake me not, I love my life!  
I have my children and my wife  
And the peace means no more distance  
Between me and these treasures of my existence

ellivraH niatpaC

XXX

Driven from where I was comfortable  
I wished to go where it was fashionable  
Though my new place of life was retired  
A very pleasing acquaintance I won  
Yet I cruelly found myself attaching  
To merely a second son

drofwarC yraM

XXX

I called a woman with dark eyes  
The mistress of my fate  
Oh how I was deceived in her  
And worsened my own state  
And though my cursed affections  
Caused another maid's distress  
I was rewarded with _her_ love  
And _both_ our happiness

martreB dnumdE

XXX

Favourite of father nor mother  
Uncorrected I was left to be  
But me being less than my sister  
Would end up the rescue of me  
I was always more fretful  
Where she was always bolder  
It is fitting that I should end twice as well off  
For I am two years older!

tenneB yttiK

XXX

Persuaded to believe  
What hurt my feeling heart  
I undervalued my own merit  
And forced true love to part  
Persuaded once again  
Back to believing what was right  
I charged straight into happiness  
With all my cheerful might

yelgniB selrahC

XXX

Loved by one far above me  
I was almost spoiled for life  
But adored by one equal to me  
I did end up a true happy wife

htimS teirraH (dneirf s'ammE)

XXX

I always took care,  
Though I have an heir  
That my children should have employment  
I want them to marry well,  
And think their guests are swell  
But my presence robs them of their enjoyment.

yenliT lareneG

XXX

When I was in my cradle,  
My mother made a match for me  
She held fast to her wishes,  
But didn't live to see the man I grew up to be  
Now that I am a grown man  
I am the guardian for my sister  
I love and spoil her equally  
And prevented her from marrying  
a fortune hunting mister

ycraD rM

XXX

More than any other thing  
My feelings are my guide  
Sunshine glee or floods of tears  
I take them in my stride  
Many things befell me  
And though all ended fine  
I feel I neglected the daughter  
Who's disposition is different from mine

doowhsaD srM

XXX

I come when called, whenever  
I listen with calm, to whatever  
I calm down an soothe  
Thy to cheer up and move  
But whatever concessions I make  
Let my children have cake!

yrreP rM (rotcod eht)

XXX

Apart from for my fashion  
I am not very easily praised  
I live in higher standard  
Than my family was raised  
I married a man of fashion  
With neither fortune or face  
But I will never mind that  
For I am clad in lace

tsruH srM

XXX

More sense than either my sisters  
Better breeding than most of my kind  
And my morals, intelligence, goodness  
A better class of it is hard to find  
I can be depended on  
In times of mirth and strife  
And I am in all supported  
By my equal, love and wife

renidraG rM

XXX

I had ideas above my station  
That were thrown back in my face  
I felt mortified and slighted  
By being put back in my place  
I moved on in great haste  
To revengeful wedding bells  
I married a wife with some fortune  
But with very little else

notlE rM

XXX

I am not one of good information  
But certainly one of good cheer  
I collect around me people  
For the amusements to me so dear  
After all a sportsman like myself  
Can only play a few months of the year

notelddiM nhoJ riS

XXX

Beloved for sweetness of temper  
I was friend instead of servant  
For all in this darling family  
My love and care is fervent  
In another quite near and dear  
I inspired feelings even stronger  
Now mistress of a heart and a house  
I am a "poor miss" no longer

notseW srM / rolyaT ssiM

XXX

If my love ever seemed to waver  
The excuse must be found in my youth  
For I'm lively, kind and cheerful  
And was taught the right kind of truth  
My sister my beloved companion  
My family all on my side  
I grew up with love, life and happiness  
And without even a slither of pride

evorgsuM atteirneH

XXX

I am quite the finest fellow  
That you have ever seen  
I am the height of daring fashion  
And of a cottage monstrous keen

srarreF treboR rM

XXX

I may not be as fine as my sister  
But I have plenty of beaux I'm sure  
If I'm ever out of spirits  
A little teasing is the cure

eleetS ycaN/ennA

XXX

All manners of a gentleman  
Are completely mine  
My style, address and form  
All are equally fine  
In fortune nothing wanting  
My rank and title rising  
An yet hidden in my morals  
There's something not worth prizing

toillE mailliW rM

XXX

Fashionable, accomplished  
But frivolous at heart  
Sister and brother played vain and gay  
And I too played my part  
Away from my home  
In the whirl of society  
I let my fancy and a man  
Simply run away with me

martreB ailuJ

XXX

As fond of children as I am  
It is strange I don't have any  
Perhaps I am compensated in profession  
For my adventures sure were many  
I have a most beloved wife  
To share in all my fame  
And if all young ladies were name like her  
I would never forget their name!

tforC larimdA

XXX

A man of my position in life  
Has many cares indeed  
Money must be always scarce  
Of worries I am never freed  
To keep a house, a son, a wife  
I really is a trial  
But with economy and care  
It might mend in a while

doowhsaD nhoJ rM

XXX

Dazzled by her pretty face  
I chose a rather silly wife  
Despite my own abilities  
I go rather grumpily through life  
Still, my breeding is good though not sublime  
And with politics I fill my time

remlaP rM

XXX

Money comes but goes  
As do children much the same  
And I must always muddle through  
With just the maid to blame

ecirP srM

XXX

I've always wished for adventure  
Now an exciting future is mine  
Change comes in the form of my sister  
Who lives in a place so fine  
I long to mirror her refinement  
And live her helpful and elegant life.  
Though I am younger and bolder,  
Her replacement I'll be till I become a wife.

ecirP nazuS

XXX 


End file.
